


Cherry Boom

by mikodesjosuke



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, 乙女向 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikodesjosuke/pseuds/mikodesjosuke
Summary: 仗助的小破车，笨蛋高中生情侣设定





	Cherry Boom

“喂喂，这件事是你提出的吧，你现在还好意思害羞？”你盯着面前一直用手捂着脸的牛粪头，语气不善，“你要是现在不愿意了就算了，反正说实话我也不是很想做这种事。”  
“不、不要啊！”东方仗助不知道是因为害羞还是紧张而结结巴巴地，他搓了搓手，“我、我一直超——期待这个的，我错了，我没有不愿意！”  
东方仗助垂下头，从耳根到脖子红成一片，“呜，我错了，请你不要放弃我啊！”  
明明是你跪坐在他的腿间，他坐在床上，你们之间的气势却意外地颠倒了，你盛气凌人，他可怜兮兮。  
东方仗助的眼睛里闪着“求你了”的皮卡皮卡的光，你叹了口气，用手指拉开他的裤拉链。  
拉链被拉开的细微声响在静悄悄的房间内格外惹人注意，你的手指在轻微地颤抖——你从前也没做过这种事情啊你其实也很紧张的好吧！  
隔着厚厚的校服布料东方仗助那个鼓起来的地方传来的热度也很惊人，你听到头顶上东方仗助的呼吸声和心跳声。  
“不准捂着脸！”你恶狠狠地说。  
“你怎么知道我……”东方仗助把手搭在你的肩上，“好了好了，我不会了，你，你继续哈。”  
笨蛋。  
你把东方仗助外面那层裤子给扒了下来，只有灰色的薄薄的男士内裤东方仗助的形状更加明显了，像个温度高达100℃的大香蕉——你靠这些奇奇怪怪的想象来缓解局促感，但是没用，你感到嗓子发干。  
长痛不如短痛，你闭了闭眼，然后一瞬间扯下了东方仗助少年的内裤。  
“啊！”他短促地叫了一声，同样温度炙热的手掌捏住了你的肩膀。  
“别、别像个被猥亵的少女，东方仗助氏，我再次提醒你，这是你自己要求的。”你被弹出来的东西吓了一跳，语气更不好了。没开玩笑，你真的被这玩意儿吓到了，跟你偷偷看过的漫画或者小说里描写的完全不一样，又大又烫，青筋暴起，一股极具侵略性的奇怪味道掺杂着沐浴露香气直直向你捅来。  
东方仗助咽了咽口水，说道：“我已经洗过三遍了！我保证！”  
你倒不是嫌他的东西脏，只是因为实物太过有冲击感而有点头晕。  
你伸手戳了戳它，它在空气中晃了晃，顶端分泌出一些透明的液体。  
“牙白！”东方仗助倒吸了一口冷气，“你、你不要戳……”  
“哈？那我走掉了哦？”你作势要起身，被东方仗助按了回来。  
少年的脸涨得通红，“你不要再逗我了啦……但是，如果你真的不愿意的话，现在停下也可以的……”  
你望着东方仗助的眼睛，除了羞怯和紧张，还有浓烈的将即将满溢而出的爱意。  
你在他的大腿上撑起身体，仰起头亲吻他的嘴唇，东方仗助有点惊讶，但仍自然地环住你的肩胛，不是以往那种纯情的嘴唇碰嘴唇的亲亲，而是互相交换着唾液绵密的属于大人的色气接吻。  
东方仗助的性器抵在你的胯骨上，极富生命力地一跳一跳。  
“牙白，”他的声音变粗了，“光是这样我就想射了。”  
过于纯情的东方少年用一种很纯情的方式抱住你，“不要再亲亲了！”  
你在他看不到的地方翻了个白眼。这个笨蛋。  
没过多久，东方仗助似乎冷静了一点，你们又回到了原来的议题。  
“我要上了。”你正坐在他腿间，冷静地向那个丝毫没有改变热度和大小的性器伸出手去。  
“额？那，拜托了。”东方仗助回应道。  
入手的一瞬间你感觉自己的掌心碰到了热水杯，很热，但比玻璃水杯有弹性很多，但是又很硬。  
这东西的顶端分泌的透明液体已经流在棒身上，你觉得掌心黏糊糊的。  
东方仗助此时意外地安静，连呼吸都快没有了，你认为他是在屏息等待。  
你给自己鼓了鼓劲，低下头用舌尖小心翼翼地舔了舔东方仗助偾张的性器。  
“嘶——”东方仗助握紧了你的肩。  
“味道好怪。”你吐吐舌头，那东西本身没有味道，真要说有点沐浴露的味儿，可那个分泌出来的透明液体味道很微妙。  
“男人都是这样的啦。”东方仗助紧张兮兮地说。  
放心吧都到这个地步了我不会撂挑子不干的。你没把这话说出来，而是低下头把那整个性器都含了进去——也不是整个吧，还有一半在外面。  
那股浓烈的、东方仗助的味道充斥着你的口腔和鼻端，那东西把你的嘴填的满满当当，你需要费很大力才能挪动你的舌头。  
“好舒服……”东方仗助的感想从头顶上传来，“和自己用手完全不一样，没想到会这么舒服……”  
但是我很辛苦的好吧！你用手握住没有被含进去的半部分，艰难地用唇舌抚慰着这个东西，你能感受到柱身上的每一根突起的青筋，那翘起的龟头和边缘的横沟，每当你的舌尖扫过龟头和柱身的连接处时，东方仗助都会不自觉地发抖。  
你痴迷于他的这种反应，他的手掌像枷锁一般禁锢住你，你一直都没有吞咽，以至于包含着东方仗助味道的唾液从嘴角溢出。  
“哈啊……”你把口水都咽下去，随意擦了擦嘴角，这样很邋遢，很不卫生，可你感受到一种激情和冲动促使你这样做。  
“味道真的好奇怪。”你现在觉得呼吸间都是雄性的味道，你抱怨道，却惊讶地发现自己的声音是如此软绵。  
“好了好了，”东方仗助认为你在撒娇，“辛苦你了。”  
你用力上下撸了撸东方仗助的性器，他果然粗重地喘起气来。  
“求你了。”他说，“别再欺负我了。”  
你满意地笑起来，再次含住了他。  
其实你也不知道blow job具体要怎么做，在漫画里只会给出两三张分镜然后就进入下一环节，但是你想尽可能地让东方仗助舒服起来。  
让口腔内变得湿湿滑滑的，你现在学会了一边用舌头舔舐这个巨大的性器一边吞咽唾液，每次吞咽的动作都会让东方仗助兴奋。  
他小声地喘着粗气，你喜欢这个声音，你想要听到更多。  
于是你开始生涩地允许他的性器侵犯你的口腔，以那种通常的性交模式，在东方仗助的性器进来的一瞬间，你会用舌尖迅速略过他的马眼和横沟，你觉得他会喜欢这个。  
东方仗助甚至轻声地呻吟起来，那真是性感极了。  
你加大力度，用手上下抚慰那不能被纳入口中的半部分，你都没想过自己能这么投入，刚开始你其实很抗拒blowjob。  
热了起来，你的身体也热了起来，汗珠从后颈一路沿脊背滚落。  
不知何时，东方仗助那放在你肩头的手已经掌握住了你的后脑，随着“啪啪”的水声和他的呻吟，你的动作加快了，口腔黏膜与他的性器充分地紧密地交换讯息，你不知道这是因为你的意愿还是东方仗助的那只手在操纵你。  
东方仗助的味道越来越浓烈了，好像侵入了你的毛细血管般向全身扩张着。  
要坏掉了，你的神思轻盈地漂浮起来，那色情的味道。  
“对不起！”东方仗助忽然大吼了一声，你被惊住了，一时间竟然停了下来。  
可东方仗助并不会让你停下来，他扣着你的后脑把腰狠狠地挺向你。  
比之前多得多的性器塞进了、冲进了你的口腔，甚至一路凯歌插入了喉咙，你眼前一黑，在那瞬间甚至不能呼吸。  
“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音侵入大脑，有什么液体从性器的前端喷发，然后沿着你的喉咙径直流入食道。  
“哈啊，哈啊……”东方仗助的身体颤抖着，沉浸在余韵里。  
你把已经变软的性器吐出来，开始咳嗽的时候才反应过来东方仗助刚刚射精了。  
“混蛋！”你捂着嘴骂他，“你刚才干了什么！好脏啊！”  
东方仗助把你从地上抱起来，放到他的腿上，他的眼角泛着红，眼里蒙着一层湿润的水光。  
“真的，十分十分抱歉！当时不知道为什么就忍不住了……”他现在的脸真是性感又惹人怜爱，“不过真的好舒服啊，比我自己做要舒服一百倍！”东方仗助看看不答话的你，又把你抱住，用下巴蹭你，“对不起对不起对不起嘛。”  
虽然心软了，但你还是不想和他讲话，你用力推了推他的胸膛。  
东方仗助这次没说话，只是像个狗狗一样拿鼻尖蹭你，不知怎么的，你们的嘴唇又贴合在了一起。  
软嫩的唇瓣和纠缠在一起的舌尖，这次也是属于大人的亲吻。  
你被东方仗助亲的脸红心跳，他却砸吧了下嘴，眉头纠结地说，“呜哇，味道好奇怪。”  
“这是你自己的味道啊混蛋！”你没好气地说。  
“但平常我也不会吃自己的O液的啊。”东方仗助理直气壮地说。  
“我不想和你说话。”你说。  
东方仗助又来蹭你，蹭了好一会儿后，他说，“我想再来一次。”  
不是吧，这家伙还有精神？你这么想着，大腿处却感受到了什么东西正热气满满地抵着你。  
“这次我也会让你舒服的。”东方仗助轻轻地环住你的腰，那滚烫的手指摸上你的衬衣纽扣，“好不好嘛。”


End file.
